


未曾发生的故事

by Sambuca



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast & Furious 7 (2014), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambuca/pseuds/Sambuca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic Toretto 在一切尚未开始之前就认识了Deckard Shaw。</p>
            </blockquote>





	未曾发生的故事

01

车是Dominic Toretto一生里不可分割的部分。而他的人生里，几乎每一个转折点都和车有关。譬如认识Brian，和之后发生的种种。

再比如，认识Deckard Shaw。

时隔太久，Dominic忘记了具体的细节，只记得自己那天开着惨遭Brian蹂躏过的一辆破车参加了一场公里数不太长的地下车赛。之于他，参加这场比赛是完完全全的一时兴起，半点想要赢钱或者是碰见个对手的期望都没有。他只是单纯借场地飚个车。

他已经做好准备在快到终点的时候放个水，后退到第三第四的位置，无伤大雅的失误，走神或者过度紧张都会造成的后果，胜者将沉浸在狂喜里，败者的注意力将集中在前者身上。他不会引起任何人的注意。

起初他确实是这么打算的，直到他发现有辆同样很破的车和他较上了劲。

“喝酒了。”车开到一半的时候，Mia打来电话问他何时回家。血缘联系最紧密的亲妹在电话里听到他的声音就肯定地说，“你才告诉过Brian不许乱喝酒，现在就连句整话都说不清了。”

“我没有醉，只是有点……”Dominic清楚地看到那辆车第一次从自己身边迅速地超过，一副风驰电掣怎么都赶不上的模样，“有点惊讶。”

“惊讶什么？”女孩笑了起来，“让你支支吾吾的，一定不是小事。”

“不说了，Mia，我把这圈跑完就回家。”

“……别告诉我你在参加地下车赛。”

“猜对了，烟囱街的那个。”

他挂断电话，推挡，踩油门，变换车速，贴着那辆车一起驶过下一个弯道。

在那辆车第二次超过他的时候，他隔着窗玻璃望过去。黑乎乎一片，遮光的玻璃，完全看不到里头的情况。

神秘，刺激，令人兴奋。高手不动声色相拼的乐趣让他几乎丢掉想要隐藏身份的念头。但也只是几乎而已。

距离终点还有那么一段距离的时候，Dominic选择了减速。身旁迅速地超过两辆车，风一样的速度卷起空气发出低沉的轰鸣，裹带着大仇得报的快意。

最后的胜者自然不是他，但令他意外的是，竟然也不是那辆同样破破烂烂但曾经在前面那么一大段的赛程里甩出旁人好几条街的车。

也许对方抱着同样的想法也说不定。他想。

用赛场上的规矩祝贺了沉浸在胜利喜悦里的小伙子后，Dominic看到了刚刚和他并驾齐驱的那辆车同样摇下了车窗。入目的是个看上去和自己年纪相仿（更年轻也说不定——他并不擅长推断别人的年龄，以至于最初遇到Brian的时候还暗地觉得对方像个刚毕业的大学生）的男人。穿着黑色的高领毛衣，握在方向盘的右手中指上戴着一枚银色的戒指。

男人向他看过来，伴之而来的是一个赞许的微笑。他回以同样的表情，代表着毫不掺假的认可。

02

如果Dominic能够忽略掉男人那天以一个手势对他发起的邀请，也许以后的事就会简单很多。但在他看到对方那个简单明了的“一起喝一杯吗”的邀请手势后，根本没有怀疑自己一丝犹豫都没有的同意会不会太过草率。

酒吧不是Dominic常来的那一间，停车位置不多，真正要停得进去也需要相当的水平。但之于他们两个这都不是问题。先走出来的Dominic站在车旁，灯牌散发着鹅黄色的，暖洋洋的光，映在那辆破车的车身上，笼上同样温暖的轮廓。之后车门打开，个子不算太高但显得很壮实的男人对他露出了微笑。

“嗨，”男人说，“车开得不错。”

纯正的英国口音，但带着点儿地区化的特色。总的来说简单，干净，独特。

Dominic忘记自己怎么回话，大概就是“你也是”“谢谢”这类的客套话。对于跟着这个人来酒吧这个行为他已经挺无法自我理解，大脑产生的自我防卫意识一时间胜过了其他。

大概看出了他的迟疑，男人笑了笑说：“进去吧。”

交谈里他知道对方名叫Deckard。非常普通但放在这个人身上就稍显特别的名字。

“我以前从没在任何一场车赛里见过你。”Deckard说，“你不住在这个城市？”

“我暂住在这里。”他说，答案是在心里考虑好的那一个，“但不会太久。”

“……也难怪你要放水。”

“不，是我的车太破了。”他笑了笑，“前几天才被我的……兄弟撞得很惨，还没来得及送去修。”

“巧了。”兄弟这个词让坐在他对面的男人露出了孩子气的笑容，“我的车也是被我兄弟撞成这样的。”

两个人相视而笑，气氛更加轻松了一些。“你是从伦敦来的？”Dominic问。

“唔，就当是吧，我在伦敦有间小公寓。”

“不住这里，难怪你也要在比赛里放水。”

Deckard大笑起来，眉眼弯成好看的弧度。面部线条冷峻的男人笑起来有格外温暖的感觉。Dominic想起Mia也曾经这么说过自己。酒保将两杯酒加满。冰块和玻璃杯、酒液撞击的声音伴着音乐响起，像是为空气里带入了别样的节奏。

03

在茫茫漫漫的人生里，逃亡和躲藏虽然有一部分拜了Brian所赐，但Dominic从来没对这个家伙产生过任何不满和厌恶——不仅仅因为他是Mia爱的人。

在Brian身上有一种让人无法忽视的光芒，或者说是特质。Dominic从不否认自己会被这种感觉带着走。若说Mia是能够让他交出性命来保护的存在，那么Brian也有着同样举足轻重的地位——他知道自己可以将全部的信任都交付出去的存在。

不见光的日子久了，负面情绪的存在也就不那么令人意外。噩梦有一段时间始终困扰着Dominic。Mia和Brian的不幸成为了其中最为主要的因素。他满头大汗地从噩梦里醒来，需要很久很久才能平复呼吸控制情绪，尽可能地不要真的从床上跳起来去摸放在抽屉里的枪。

随之而来的往往是长久的失眠。而这时候，去酒吧喝一杯自然是最好的选择。

上一次和Deckard喝酒之后，Dominic没有和对方留下任何的联系方式。两个人显然都深谙萍水相逢点头之交的珍贵性，因此也不想让太多的询问和探究破坏了这美好的印象。所以当他们再一次相遇在这个酒吧里时，Dominic的第一反应不是愉快，而是警惕。

这并不是什么异常的反应。在经历了那么多事之后还能相信世上有巧合这回事的都是傻瓜。

但在看到Deckard的表情时他又对自己的这个想法产生了动摇。对方的惊讶度和警惕度比起他的丝毫不少。他简直怀疑男人是不是马上要掏枪杀人的节奏。但幸好，戾气渐渐变成了柔和，大概是在他的眼中看见了同样的神色。

“嗨。”依旧是浓重的英国口音，“失眠？”

一猜就中。“你也是？”

“我也是。”

他于是坐下来，点了和Deckard面前桌上摆着的，同样的酒。

“是遇见什么烦心事了？”

“我最近一直在做噩梦。”他有些无奈地笑着回答。“睡着了的日子也不太好过。”

“关于什么？”

“家人。”他想起那天对Deckard说起被Brian撞坏的车。“关于我兄弟。”

“看来我们的兄弟都是问题儿童。”坐在他对面的男人哑然失笑。“他又把你的车撞坏啦？”

“如果只是那样就好了。”

“大学生的叛逆期？”

“……算是吧。”

“二十几岁的人叛逆期倒是挺正常的。”听到这里的时候Dominic在对方脸上发现了个几乎是无奈的表情，“我老弟三十几岁了，还每天像个小孩似的折腾个天翻地覆。”

“打架泡妞？”

“要是这样就好了。”Deckard说。

作为兄长，Deckard显然是能够很好地包容弟弟所有问题的那一种。而且猜得没错的话，没准还负责善后工作。不知不觉三杯酒已经下肚，Dominic觉得有些困意，再看Deckard也是一副困得说不出话的表情，唯独眯起的眼睛里映着头顶昏暗的灯光，凝聚成一点明亮的光芒。

“明天你还会来？”分手时Deckard歪歪斜斜地走出几步，回头对着Dominic大声喊。

他浓重的英国口音引来了一些人的注视，大概完全没听明白他在说什么。不过他本人似乎完全没把这个当回事，只是专心地盯着Dominic。

后者双手揣在裤袋里，没什么表情，依旧是常有的神色：“如果明天我还失眠。”

“哈。”Deckard笑了起来。“我该对你说晚安的。但，”他转过身去扬了扬手臂，“祝你做个噩梦。”

“这是什么该死的祝福啊。”要是被Mia听到，一定会想要用加油管狠狠地敲这英国佬的秃脑门。Dominic目送着男人状似平静实际费尽力气才能走直线的背影，嘴角向上牵动笑了笑。

04

Dominic连着失眠了很多天。

每一天他都能在酒吧固定的位置里见到Deckard。男人有时候穿着黑色的大衣，有时候穿着皮质的短外套，有时候还带着一顶帽子。

“这帽子很好看。”Dominic说。“下次你可以试试贝雷帽。”

“我讨厌那个。”Deckard说，“让我想起当兵的时候。”

Dominic不动声色地喝光杯里的酒：“SAS？”

“说得好像英国只有那一支部队似的。”没有正面回答的回答。无需继续再多问的一个话题。“你呢Dom？”男人的口音像是带着某种节奏的咒语，沉稳而平静，“除了赛车，你还做些什么？”

“我在每个地方都不会住很久。你觉得我会做些什么？”

Deckard笑了起来：“这个范围可太广了。”

他们没有再继续这个话题。

Deckard是个商人，做些什么方面的生意并没有提及。飙车看来是特长之一，令Dominic没想到的是另外一个他自己提到的部分：游泳。“大概比我的车开得好多了。”Deckard是这么评价自己游泳的技术的，换来Dominic一个惊讶的表情：“那可真是想一睹为快了。”

“你最近还会做噩梦吗？”有一天Deckard这么问道。而Dominic迟疑了片刻才决定说不。失眠的问题其实已经不再困扰他。从酒吧回去之后大概会是凌晨一点多，而他总能在于脑海中循环与Deckard交谈的过程中沉沉睡去，一觉到第二天早晨的九点钟。充足的睡眠抹平了他的疲倦和黑眼圈，这样的变化他绝不相信对面那个身上带着重重故事的男人会看不出来。

“看来祝福失效了。”Deckard笑起来，“那你为什么每天还来这里？”

“我会在这里感到放松。”Dominic回答道。他凝视着Deckard的眼睛，那其中醉意微醺，似乎有说不完的故事。

“即使在和我说话的时候？”

他沉默了几秒，点了点头：“尤其在和你说话的时候。”

“哈哈。”Deckard看上去很开心，直接发出了沙哑的笑声，听着有点像小鸭子的叫声。这把Dominic也逗笑了。他听过Deckard这样的笑声，也喜欢对方这样笑：发自内心的，愉快的，甚至有点疯狂的。

05

没人知道Hobbs会在这样的一种情况下造访。但当强壮的警员找上门时，Dominic不得不告诉自己打起精神来接受所有可能出现的情况。

但他没想到，除了那个令Hobbs头疼的团伙，还有关于Letty的消息。他已经失去的，曾经的挚爱。

“你相信有人会死而复生吗，Deckard？”

Hobbs离开之后的第二天晚上，大雨将至。

酒吧里酒客稀少。Dominic和Deckard坐在他们的老地方，面对面，同样的烈酒Dominic饮尽三杯。

他不知道自己是不是应该继续喝下去。心脏如同被火炙烤，而他的喉咙始终在发紧发干。平日柔软温和的灯光此时那么刺眼。他只好闭上眼睛，用手臂支撑着自己沉沉欲坠的头，大着舌头希望从Deckard那里得到一个答案。但几分钟过去了，Deckard只是凝视着他，什么都没有说。

“你相信吗？”他又问了一次。

“我相信。”这次Deckard说话了。声音温柔，抹去了以前口音带来的那种冷硬，连同那种压抑着的平静也似乎不复存在。“我相信。”

他一连说了两次“我相信”。

Dominic很想问问Deckard到底是什么让他说出了这句话。但睁开眼睛似乎变成了一件很困难的事。眼前的景象明明灭灭变幻不定，Deckard的脸被抹得模模糊糊。他用力眨了眨眼睛，眼前的景象渐渐清晰起来，Deckard的面容重新回到他的视线中。这时他才意识到Deckard一直在对他说话。

“……四年前我老弟，”他听到Deckard说，“他们说他死了。”

他大着舌头含含糊糊地抓住一些关键词：“他出了什么事？”

“他是军人。”Deckard说，“他们告诉我他死了的时候，我他妈的才不相信。但是当时没有办法，除了到那边去找他，我没什么别的能做的。”

“你找到他了。”

“我找到他了，在一个武装组织的驻扎地里。他们俘虏了我的弟弟，将他作为交换己方战俘的条件。”Deckard说到这里吸了一口气，眼神凝固在面前的酒杯上，就好象那里面映出了那时候的每一个细节。“我把他带了回来，他用了整整半年的时间才恢复得有些起色。”

“你能把他带回来已经是个奇迹了。”不是任何人都能做到。这一句话Dominic没有说出来。轻描淡写不代表从未发生。想要从武装组织里带出一个战俘是多么困难的事，Dominic未曾经历，但也差不多可以想象：比他之前那些件件要人命的任务只会困难不会轻松。Deckard既然选择向他坦白这件事，就证明对方没有想要隐瞒自己具备可以从战场上救人这个能力的意图。

“所以Dom，”他听到Deckard轻声说，“没亲眼见到之前，别相信她死了，也别相信她活着。”

他听到Deckard用了“她”这个单字，但没有反驳。也许是自己的反常出卖了太多的信息吧。他想。但是Deckard的眼睛望过来的时候，他确实有种无所遁形的感觉。

但有什么关系呢，他已经醉得差不多了。而Deckard也是一样。

06

Brian为了给Mia一个完整的家庭毫不犹豫地就答应了Hobbs的条件。而Dominic也是一样。他没有对任何人说明同意的理由。没有那个必要。他的家人和朋友明白他所有的想法。

他拿到了那个团伙的资料。Owen Shaw，一个看上去优雅非常的男人。有些冷峻的面孔，明亮的眼睛，精致的五官轮廓。照片上的男人穿着一件黑色的外套，看上去和“亡命徒”这个词根本毫无关系。

莫名地，他想起了Deckard。大概是气质有些相似吧。都是看上去不善言谈甚至有些拒人千里之外的类型。典型的冷硬派。但实际上会是什么样的人也说不准。他对Deckard的认识还不都是建立在两个人成为夜谈酒友之后吗。

他觉得自己应该和Deckard告个别。

07

离开这个城市前，Dominic最后一次见到Deckard依旧是在那个酒吧。

他们肩并肩坐在属于他们的老位置——并不完全是一模一样。以前常常是面对面。而今天也许因为有告别的成分在，这样的位置显得更为亲近了一些。

“我要离开了。”他对Deckard说，“我的妹妹要结婚了。”

“祝贺你，还有你的妹妹。”Deckard笑着说。他看上去真心为这个消息感到开心了一下。“这么说，你在参加婚礼之后也要到另外一个地方继续生活了？”

“对，”他点了点头，“不过我还没想好去哪里。”

“巴西怎么样？”

“太热了。”

“那就冰岛？”

“听上去不错。”他想到了Letty也曾经说过极光很美。但他们从来没看过。

“我以为你要说冰岛很冷呢。”

“你呢？还要在这个城市住很久吗？”

“不会的。”Deckard说，“你走之后我也会离开的。”他想了想，皱起了眉头，“我可能会去一趟俄罗斯吧。”

“到那里去做什么？”不得不说俄罗斯这个地名戳到了Dominic的某根神经。他无可避免地想起自己这次的任务对象在那边做过的好事。“他们向来不欢迎这边的游客。”

“也许而已，说不定我会改路去瑞典了。”

然后Dominic看着Deckard喝光了他面前的第三杯，第四杯，甚至更多的酒。平日明亮的双眼渐渐散发出倦怠的困意，原本笔挺的身形也有些萎靡下来。他在侧面看到对方背脊微弓的曲线：像是有什么虚无的东西压在上面，沉甸甸的，无从纾解。

“你还好吗，Deckard。”他轻声问。

“有点醉。”Deckard如实回答。“你喝醉是什么感觉Dom？我的脚会发麻，身上会觉得发软。”

“你现在有这些感觉了？”

“非常有。”Deckard说完就将头埋在了胳膊里。

这座城市的冬雨不常有，但一旦碰到就会被冻个彻骨。Dominic的呼吸在空气中凝结成白色的呵气，手里搀扶着几乎已经走不动路同样在喷白气的Deckard。

“我觉得我的头有点冷。”Deckard嘟囔道，然后盯着Dominic的光头笑了起来。

Dominic哭笑不得，当Deckard伸出手去抚掉他头上的水滴但自己重心不稳时他握住了对方的手稳住：“喂。”

“抱歉。我不是有意的。”Deckard说，“他妈的我以后要留头发。真冷。”

“我想不出来你留头发是什么样子。”

“去看看教堂里的神父吧，我就是那样的。”

他们以蜗牛般的速度向外蠕动出一段距离。身旁喝醉了的几个年轻人晃晃悠悠地跑过去，笑着叫着骂着。Deckard抬起脸看着他们，没几秒又软软地靠在Dominic身上。

“很高兴能够遇见你，Dom，”他说，“至少我知道了事情会有另外一些可能性。”

“什么可能性？”Dominic用力把他向上扶了扶。他们此时停在一间关张了的店面旁边。被雨打湿的砖墙在路灯下泛着晦暗的颜色。Deckard的眼睛凝聚着微弱的光芒，他在其中看到了自己的影子。

“要是那天没遇见你。”英国人话说了一半，含含糊糊的口音在醉酒的作用下更加不清不楚。“哈。”

沙哑的笑声带了点自我调侃的意味，但更多的却是令人不寒而栗的感觉。某种杀戮之前的征兆。

意识到这一点的Dominic怔了怔。他感觉到对方的手在自己的手中动了动。像是握了个冰块。

“这太冷了。”他说，试着劝说Deckard听他的话往回走。“Deckard？”

“后会有期吧Dom。”Deckard说。“等我把家里的事办完，咱们没准还能一起再赛一次车。”

他没有回答，只是收紧了手指，尽可能不让对方滑在地上。等到他自己意识到的时候，他已经几乎把人按在墙上了。影子在细雨里交叠成一团模糊，他伸出手抹了抹自己脸上的雨水，开始犹豫自己要不要给Deckard的光脑门也擦一擦。

08

Owen Shaw得到了应有的结局。好莱坞电影里最通俗的那一种。

Han失去了Gisele。而Dominic知道自己失去了Letty。

他想起Deckard对他说过的那句话，在亲眼看到之前，别相信她已经死了，也别相信她还活着。某种程度上，这就是对Letty的写照。毫无偏差的那一种。

Hobbs问起他想去什么地方。他想了很久，看向了始终沉默不语的Han。失去爱人的男人心如死灰。他知道对于不会轻易爱上谁，但爱上了就再也放不开的男人来说，这将会是一生的痛苦和悲哀。

“可能还是去之前去过的地方吧。或者去冰岛看看也说不定。”他最后说。

09

时间渐渐过去，久到他以为一切都已经平息时，夜里响起的一通电话让他感到莫名惊悸。

没有来电显示，没有人说话，他只听得到那边深重的呼吸声，沙哑，低沉，像是承载了太多的情绪。

“谁？”他轻声问。反常地没有用对付骚扰电话的办法直接挂断。在心中有个声音在告诉他，一旦将电话挂断了，有什么就会再也无法挽回。

而那个人最终没有在电话里说一句话。

10

Han死于撞车的那一天，Dominic再次接到了一个电话。

他接起电话的时候怔了三秒，彼端是纷乱的声音。尖叫、爆炸，来自东京的电话号码，想都不用再想就知道是Han出了事。

“Han？”他喊道，还抱着那么哪怕一丝丝的希望。但回应他的再也不是那个能够说一口流利美语的男人。而是另一个熟悉的声音。在那时，在Owen Shaw的事还没有被他接手的时候，在酒吧里，在暖黄的灯光下，那个沙哑的，带着浓重英国口音的声音一次次和他交谈。

“Dominic Toretto，我知道你不认识我。”那个声音说。淡漠，生硬。过去沉静的声音此时只剩下了无情和冰冷。“但是我知道你。”

他们一起喝酒，一起开怀大笑。他在冬雨连绵的夜晚送对方回家，直到再也走不动，两个人只能一起以一面墙作为依靠，被雨水打得湿透。

他们曾经那么贴近彼此。

“Deckard Shaw。”他轻声说。

“你很快会再次认识我。”而那个人最终这样回答。

 

\----END-----

 

时隔很久我终于改正了Deckard的名字XD


End file.
